<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hemos crecido... by Lennya_The_Hedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213824">Hemos crecido...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog'>Lennya_The_Hedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de mucho tiempo sin verse, Jives comienza a ver de otra forma a Stephanie, el cual da a florecer nuevos sentimientos hacia su amiga que nunca había experimentado antes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jives Junkfood/Stephanie Meanswell (Lazy Town)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hemos crecido...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asjuasjuas, me está gustando el Jives x Stephanie, es buen ship xD &lt;3(?.<br/>La razón por la que está catalogado en "M", es porque podría contener palabras fuertes y posible contenido sexual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han pasado muchos años desde que los vecinos de Lazy Town ya no se veían. Gran mayoría de los citadinos se mudaron a otras capitales para conseguir trabajo, y solamente algunos se quedaron en el vecindario. Tal es el caso de Jives y Ziggy.</p>
<p>Un día normal y cualquiera, ocurrió una visita inesperada en la casa del rubio. Jives estaba comiendo y de pronto se percató de unos golpeteos en su puerta, algo asustado e intrigado fue a abrir, para darse que era nada más ni nada menos que Stephanie, su fiel amiga, quien quería visitarlo un rato y pasar el día junto a él.</p>
<p>_Hola Jives, ¿qué hay?._ </p>
<p>_Hola Stephanie, ¡cielos, cómo has crecido!..._dijo asombrado el castaño. A Jives le costaba admitirlo, pero Stephanie se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rosa fuerte , que no era revelador ni mostraba sus partes indebidas, pero que resaltaba a la perfección su figura recién desarrollada, y ese pelo rosa largo recogido en una trenza.</p>
<p>_Sí, ¿vienes a una caminata?._</p>
<p>_Claro, pero antes quiero terminar de almorzar..._</p>
<p>_¿Puedo almorzar contigo?._preguntó la chica con ojos tiernos.</p>
<p>_Sí como no, pasa._ contestó el joven entusiasmado.</p>
<p>El almuerzo no era la gran cosa, o al menos para ellos. Fideos con salsa y algo de ensalada, que él mismo había preparado. Charlas largas y duraderas afloraron en el lapso de aquél entonces.</p>
<p>_¿Qué tal la cosecha?._ interrogó Stephanie.</p>
<p>_Yo, genial, sabes. Cosechar verduras de mi huerta es una de las cosas que más amo hacer en el día._respondió con una gran sonrisa.</p>
<p>_¿Y cuál es la otra?._</p>
<p>_Pensar en ti..._</p>
<p>Ambos se quedaron en shock por lo acababan de presenciar en ese momento, notándose un notorio rubor en sus mejillas y un silencio ensordecedor e insoportable.</p>
<p>_¡Oh, Jives, ya para!._rió divertida con una mano en su boca.</p>
<p>_¡Créeme, es enserio!._ respondió el chico correspondiendo la risa a su contraria.</p>
<p>_¿Damos una vuelta?._</p>
<p>_¡Por supuesto!._</p>
<p>Fueron a dar una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo, tan lindo y acogedor a la vez. Ese lugar era como el hogar de los dos, se habían criado y conocido allí, en donde surgieron muchas de sus aventuras y recuerdos. Se quedaron allí, plasmados en un sitio en específico, sólo para admirar el cambio durante tantos años. Stephanie fue la que se llevó más de una sorpresa en ese entonces.</p>
<p>_¿Sabías que el alcalde murió?._</p>
<p>_¡Ahh, de veras!, ¿cómo pudo ser que mis padres no me habían dicho nada?._ dijo ella preocupada.</p>
<p>_De seguro no sabían como decírtelo._</p>
<p>La mañana de pronto se hizo de tarde, dando lugar al sigiloso ritmo nocturno. Dentro de un rato ya tenían que irse a dormir, pero ellos querían seguir divirtiéndose. Iban tomados de las manos, como si fueran novios, sabiendo muy en el fondo que no eran más que amigos. Decidieron parar en el parque, que tenía cierto aspecto solitario y aterrador, pero sabía que si estaba junto a él, nada malo le ocurriría. El viento parecía fuerte, sin embargo, era una brisa algo intensa que daba vida a la noche.</p>
<p>_Stephanie, hemos crecido..._suspiró asombrado el joven.</p>
<p>_¿Por qué dices eso?_cuestionó desconcertada.</p>
<p>_Me refiero a que ya no puedo verte como antes, ni por más que quiera. Me cuesta aceptar que ya no soy un niño, y...Que ya no puedo verte como mi amiga..._</p>
<p>_¿Acaso ya no quieres que sea tu amiga?._dijo ella con un brillo en sus grandes orbes oscuras, que no era del bueno, estaba por llorar de tanta aparente tristeza. </p>
<p>_¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!, oye Pinky no llores, no era mi intención hacerte..._</p>
<p>_¡NO ME TOQUES, IDIOTA, TÚ YA NO ME QUIERES!._gritó decepcionada rompiéndose a llorar. Probablemente Stephanie estaba aún muy metida en su percepción de las cosas que había mal interpretado, y es que aún teniendo 17 años, seguía siendo tierna e inocente como cuando era una niña, igual de dulce y frágil, pero Jives odiaba verla así, juraría que daría su vida tan sólo por ver esas orbes marrones tan lindas y adorables, que ahora estaban llenas del agua de sus lágrimas.</p>
<p>Se quitó su gorra verde, para limpiar su cara, y poder apreciar su expresión tan afligida y melancólica. Se sentía como un idiota, por cometer el error de haberle dicho antes de tiempo lo que sentía por ella.</p>
<p>_Steph, lo siento,¿ok?. Perdóname, lo que quise decir con eso es que...Siento que me haces falta en mi vida, sé que los días son aburridos si tú no los iluminas con tu hermosa sonrisa. Sólo espero que me comprendas._</p>
<p>_¡¿Comprenderte, cómo quieres que te comprenda con lo que me acabas de decir, tienes idea de lo enfadada que estoy contigo ahora?!. No me entiendes para nada. _ dijo la rosada exasperada.</p>
<p>_¡Tú tampoco me entiendes, Stephanie, hemos crecido, cuándo aprenderás que ya no somos como antes. Somos prácticamente casi adultos. Tengo 18 y tú 16. Es obvio que algo entre nosotros cambiaría!._</p>
<p>_Hayamos crecido o no, sigues siendo un inmaduro de todas formas._ respondió en un suspiro fastidiada. </p>
<p>El castaño ya no sabía más qué hacer ante tal abrumadora situación. Se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló preocupado, dentro de sí estaba pidiendo a todos los santos para lograr salir de aquello. </p>
<p>_Stephanie. Sé que lo que dije hace un rato sonó algo "inadecuado" para el momento. Pero a lo que quería llegar es que...Me es difícil saber que me sigues viendo como un amigo, cuando solamente te estaba diciendo que...Enserio deseo que seas mi pareja, te amo y ojalá algún día seas mi novia, mi esposa, la compañera de mi vida. Decir que te amo es poco para mí sabiendo todo lo que siento por ti, totalmente._ pronunció Jives cabizbajo. </p>
<p>_Jives, eso es...Muy tierno de tu parte, ¿enserio me amas?._ interrogó la chica con ojos expectantes por la cantidad de belleza en esas palabras.</p>
<p>_Sí, claro, totalmente._</p>
<p>Caminaron una vez más por la plaza, pero esta vez era para regresar a casa. La de Stephanie se situada algo lejos, por lo que decidió pasar a hospedarse en la casa de Jives. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas hacían un perfecto contraste con la luz de la luna. Árboles cimbreando dulce y calmadamente, y la porción exacta de viento. </p>
<p>Llegaron a su destino, y la muchacha rió divertida al darse cuenta de que el adolescente de cabellos castaños la estaba cargando en sus brazos. </p>
<p>_Me gusta cargarte, eres realmente liviana como una plumita._ espetó el muchacho con una tierna sonrisa.</p>
<p>_No tengo mucho peso, y espero no ser uno para ti._</p>
<p>_Oh, cielos, nunca lo serás._</p>
<p>Hubo un momento en el que ambos clavaron sus miradas en las ajenas, expresándose en ellas de los más bellos y puros sentimientos.</p>
<p>_¿Me amas, Jives...?_ preguntó de nuevo con una sutil mirada angelical.</p>
<p>_Demasiado, y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, Stephanie._</p><hr/>
<p>Se sentaron en la mesa, a la luz de una simple vela. No pensaban volver a comer los tallarines de nuevo, sin embargo, tenían en mente cenar otra cosa, bolitas de coco.</p>
<p>_¿Enserio Jives, yo pensé que lo habías dejado?._</p>
<p>_Bueno, hoy es una ocasión especial. Además, comer dulces de vez en cuando no es malo. ¿Una?._</p>
<p>_No gracias, no me gustan lo dulces._</p>
<p>_Anda, Pinky, sólo una, no te hará nada._</p>
<p>Algo confundida, tomó la golosina y se lo llevó a la boca, y de hecho, no sabía tan mal, y no le había hecho tanto daño como las otras veces que comió dulces. Sobraban unos cuantos más, por lo que ambos se dispusieron a comerlos entre ambos.</p>
<p>Existió un momento en el que pararon, sólo para levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación. Una canción se oía a lo lejos de la casa, cosa que incitó al joven castaño a tomar la mano de su novia para hacerla danzar. Ambos rieron por el momento ciertamente tonto que estaban recreando. Se acercaron, sin esperar por completo terminar en un "dulce" beso.</p>
<p>_Eso fue tan "dulce".¿Otra vez...?_ dijo la rosada con inocencia y una pizca de picardía en su semblante.</p>
<p>Tanto Jives como Stephanie querían sentir ese tacto una y varias veces más, por lo que ninguno se resistió a corresponder. Ese beso tenía un algo especial, algo que haga que se sienta mágico y exclusivo. Al rato de excesivo romanticismo, procedieron a cambiarse, para ponerse sus pijamas y acostarse a dormir. Stephanie no trajo la suya, por lo que le prestó una de sus sudaderas, que le quedaba increíblemente grande, siendo lo único que llevaba puesto encima de su ropa interior. Se veía tan tierna y adorable ante sus ojos verdosos.</p>
<p>_Yo puedo dormir en la cocina._ dijo la chica en un tono humilde.</p>
<p>_¿Qué?, ¡no!, quédate aquí conmigo, además, me preocupa que te quedes sola._</p>
<p>_¡Oh, vamos Jives!, ¿qué tan malo puede ser que duerma sola?._ espetó incrédula.</p>
<p>_Bueno, te pueden hacer daño los fantasmas, te pueden secuestrar...¡Puedes ser la siguiente conejillo de Indias de un plan de Robbie Rotten..!_</p>
<p>_Está bien, me quedo._</p>
<p>Se acostó a su lado, siendo rápidamente reconfortada por los brazos contrarios, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno. A diferencia de ella, Jives parecía no poder dormir, estaba pesando, pero no era hora de pensar, ya debía dormirse, aunque su cuerpo manifieste lo contrario.</p>
<p>_¿Qué sucede, Jives?._ preguntó curiosa.</p>
<p>_No puedo dormir._ contestó apenado.</p>
<p>_¿Por qué?._</p>
<p>-No lo sé, creo que me hizo mal comer tanta azúcar._ dijo el joven divagando.</p>
<p>La chica se abrazó contra su pecho, haciendo pegar su nariz a la suya, besando sus labios de nuevo.</p>
<p>_Que duermas bien._</p>
<p>_Gracias, Steph._</p>
<p>Lo raro es que aún después de eso, él seguía aún sin poder conciliar el sueño.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Capaz que quería hacer algo más antes de dormir..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me gustó hacer este fic UwU<br/>Descubrí que el JiveStephanie es mi OTP 😔👊🏻💖💖💛✨<br/>Si ven el cap. 2 publicado, lo habré hecho por error, aún no está listo, pero creo que confundí botones y lo hice por accidente. xD</p>
<p>Se despide Lennya_The_hedgehog, adiós y se me cuidan uwu 💖💖👋🏻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>